


Rebirth and Destruction

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Character Death, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Religion, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm left standing over the body, my heart filled with something more than rage, something stronger that grows with every kill I make. This demon in my soul, the screams of banshees in my head - all of it combining, flowing through my fingertips as I seek that next perfection. I itch to take that next life, to find that piece of myself that I'm missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: Written for 50stories 047: Thirst  
> Also written for 03: Random Occurrence (Beautiful Victims) and 05: The More Blood, The Better (RuThLeSs KiLlErS) (sorry this one is late).  
> This is kind of how I play Die and Reita on my RP, Dozing Green. It's a bit more over the top than they are there, though. Die is an Assassin, half-vampire. Reita is a Host, human.  
> Beta Readers: MJ, elyachan

Filth that filters through my hands, another body sought and burned. Cries that echo from the walls of my mind ring clear only to me. A mouth held shut in the midst of this act of desecration of the human soul. Blood paints the streets and another sinner falls away.

I'm left standing over the body, my heart filled with something more than rage, something stronger that grows with every kill I make. This demon in my soul, the screams of banshees in my head - all of it combining, flowing through my fingertips as I seek that next perfection. I itch to take that next life, to find that piece of myself that I'm missing.

Another block passes beneath these feet, the trail of my crimes following within the shadows. Souls that scream, voices that cry - death attached to the very things I used to destroy them. Blood still slicks my throat, the last victim fresh upon my tongue. They deserved it, begged for it with their destruction of the human race. I only gave what they deserved, what they brought upon themselves.

Heavy metal presses against my side, the weight of it demanding and powerful. A simple thought draws it from its holster, my vision finding the next victim only paces ahead.

Rain falls heavily from the cloud-darkened sky, wetting the stranger's frame. Deep red leather clings to muscular lines, water slicking down the material on its way toward the ground. His head is bare, his blonde hair plastered to his head. I've seen him before, felt him with my mind. His sins are heavy and weigh on the air he carries around him.

The stench of sexual favors tinges his aura, the smell of his tears carries on the breeze. Two more steps and then there's a gun at his head, my hand clasped tightly to the other end. Something in the back of my mind screams of innocence, claws at me to stop my actions. But I only push it away, mindless of the being that once held this body. It does not matter.

His response fascinates me, the way he simply bows his head and pauses in his steps. He knows his fate and has already accepted it. Submissive... so very submissive. Adrenaline courses through him, but he does not move. I brush his thoughts and find them simple - I'd be doing him a favor to pull this trigger.

Pulling with the shadows, I draw us into a darkened alleyway, showing him his place is upon his knees, bowing before his God. He complies with such grace. It'd be such a waste, such a pitiful waste of his beautiful, pale flesh.

Silent eyes regard me, the mood almost somber as the breeze picks up, swirling dust up around us. He's not afraid and that alone gives me the reason to do what I must.

A fraction of a second later, I'm leaning over him, my breath tickling his neck as I trace the gun down his chest. My thoughts project upon him, a writhing mass of bloodstained memories passing through his mind from my own.

_Send a heartbeat to the void that cries through you. Relive the pictures that have come to pass._

My fangs slip down and I nudge his head to the side, allowing me access to the wondrous throbbing vein that I seek. A single movement and then the blood pools in my mouth. Still, he does not flinch, his head turned only so slightly away, his thoughts singing only of the pleasure of this violation of his mind, body, and soul.

His heartbeat thrums through my body, his blood boiling hot to my freezing cold. I can taste his sins, taste his thoughts. He knows what I am and he accepts it... wants it. My fingers let go of the gun, allowing the shadows to hold it as I wrap my cool hand around his throat. His breathing ceases and I continue drinking from him. I drink until I can drink no more, until my cup runneth over.

From my tongue, I force the blood of my body, the blood of my kind. A single slice piercing clean through as I shudder in delight. His hands clasp tightly at his pants, faltering on the slick leather as I move to his mouth, kissing him with his welcoming to this brotherhood of fate. Crimson streaks his chin, that silly band on his face staining bright as I push him back, forcing what is needed into his body.

I lower myself, straddling his elegant frame as I grind my clothed arousal against him. A moan bitten back ghosts across my mind as he takes from me, his mouth sucking greedily at my offered tongue. I swirl it around his own, coating that sweet mouth with all that I can give it.

Soon he's jerking beneath me, the changes taking hold more quickly than the first time I turned someone. This is what I have earned, for being the walking path of righteous destruction. A final breath and then he's silent beneath me, his heart fading and his thoughts turning to dust.

I pull away from his lips, working myself against him, more than willing to get off on my own over this sinner's body. As he grows cold, I only grow harder, my length pulsing with the need that consumes me. My breath rasps out into the cold night air as I stiffen above him, my movements ceasing as my cock throbs in the throes of release. Hot cum fills my pants, cascading around my still-swollen flesh.

It's in that instant that he takes his first breath as my child. My throbbing length welcomes him, spreads the joy of his creation in the scent it leaves on the air around us.

His hands reach for my throat, his eyes snapping open and glowing a brilliant red. I only watch him, my breathing hard and my heartbeat harder. This is why I turned him and he knows it. I only want the same as him, the same feeling and the power - the power that comes with undeath.

I don't even make a sound as he rips my throat out with his bare fingers. My blood bathes him and I close my eyes, a smile upon my face.

_And now the kingdom comes crashing down undone. And I am a master of a nothing place, of recoil and grace._

**The End**  
I don't know... the song inspires oddness, what can I say?  



End file.
